


Interrupting Netflix and Chill

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Series: romantic fluff with a dollop of ketchup on top [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking, not so innocent Papyrus, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Papyrus is not blind . He tired of watching Frisk and Sans pretend like nothing is wrong or has changed .





	Interrupting Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I originally wrote this as a short post on Tumblr but decide to turn it into a one-shot story. Mostly to be funny the idea came to me thinking about romantic comedies I have a big disdain for them since they're never funny and the romances and situations are easily solved if they just talked to each other. Obviously, I’m not Toby Fox don’t you think he’s too busy to be writing fanfiction of his own work? I don’t own Undertale, I’m just a woman with a laptop. If Papyrus seems out of character to your headcanon but I always felt Papyrus is underestimated as a character he has personality. he can’t be naive forever or that you can believe that’s all there is to him. as a monster, he has to grow and change we all do.

Ding Dong Ding! The chime could be heard all through the lab. Alphys wasn’t expecting anyone else. She was having a stay in a night with Undyne just binge watching shows. We both need to kind of relax after watching die hard together. She felt the movie was a challenge to her strength. She needed to be helped to calm down and right now? is not the time to try to walk on barefoot on broken glass. Reminding her she could do it any old time but who will care this late in the night. Right now the pressing matters is, who could it honestly be knowing our luck it would be a drunk Asgore crying about Toriel dating around, again.

  
“COME ON ALPHYS OPEN THE DOOR IT'S IMPORTANT!” Papyrus spoke after he started to bang on the door.

“Papyrus!” We both said unison.

I rush to the door but Undyne leaped to it from the couch.

  
“Papyrus what are you doing out so late?”

  
“Yeah, it’s not like you to be out so late. Come on sit down on the couch with us What’s wrong Pyrus?” I had to ask him Papyrus probably the sweetest but he's the most rigid about his schedule. He hates being off it and gets grumpy when it's disturbed in any way. Undyne paused the show we know Paps well enough to know he’s here at night, he’s here for a long chat.

  
“I CAN’T SLEEP I CAN’T REST OR BE ON MY SCHEDULE WHEN I HAVE ALL THESE THOUGHTS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD.”

  
“Why come here then Paps ?why not talk this over with Sans who I know is probably still awake doing a comedy set. he can take a break in his set to talk to you. “  
“HE’S THE REASON I’M HAVING THESE THOUGHTS. HE'S WHY HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!”  
“Tell us what’s wrong Paps?”  
“WELL, IT’S ABOUT FRISK AND SANS. THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AND NEITHER OF THEM ARE GOING TO ADMIT TO EACH OTHER.”  
“Paps you can’t know that for sure …”  
“OH NO, I CAN’T BE SURE? SANS CLEANS UP THE HOUSE BEFORE FRISK SHOWS UP EVEN THE SOCK IN THE LIVING ROOM IS GONE. HE FLIRTS WITH FRISK NOT SUPER OBVIOUSLY BUT ENOUGH SO THAT ANYONE WHO REALLY KNOWS SANS PICKS UP ON IT. BUT FRISK DOESN’T REALIZE HE’S REALLY FLIRTING BUT I KNOW SHE LIKES HIM BACK! THE LAST TIME SHE CAME OVER SHE WORE A VERY LOVELY OUTFIT NOT THE KIND FOR HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS. AT THIS POINT THEIR DANCING AROUND EACH OTHER IS RIDICULOUS! IT WORSE THEN YOU TWO BEFORE YOU STARTED DATING.”  
“We weren’t ttthat bad … “  
“Yeah, nerd! we were never that bad.”  
“THE FACT I KNEW YOU WOULD NEED ME IN THE GARBAGE DUMP OR HOW ABOUT THE FACT EARLY THAT SAME DAY YOU AND I  WHERE WATCHING ALPHYS HAVE HER CRUSH EXPOSED FOR ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND? HER FEELINGS GET TELEVISED BY METTATON AND NEITHER OF YOU STILL WENT OUT WITH EACH OTHER! IT TOOK ALPHYS SHOUTING HER LOVE FOR YOU WITHIN EARSHOT FOR YOU TWO TO START DATING.”  
“Geez fine Paps we get it, “ Undyne said with a shake of the head slightly embarrassed at now slightly chuckling at her own past behavior.  
“What can we do to help?” Alphys ignoring that tirade for now vowing playful revenge at another time.  
“WE NEED TO WRITE LETTERS ON THEIR BEHALF AND ASK FOR METTATON FOR A FAVOR,” Papyrus said he scratching his chin in contemplation about the plan.  
“You need a table at the restaurant, don’t you? You know you're asking for a high order Paps”  
“You know he won’t do it for free, especially when at the moment he’s touring he left the show and everything else to Napstablook for the time being. “  
“Oh did he? Well anyway, the only thing I could do is bribe him with is an upgrade for when he finishes his tour. Something no robot could refuse a way to wireless and automatically charge his battery.”  
When Napstablook was mentioned Papyrus started blushing his head looked like a carrot. I haven’t seen him like that since he tried to explain how Frisk wooed him and how it didn’t feel right to take advantage of her feelings that and she kisses his cheek when he let down gently … interesting information to use for later.  
“THANKS ALPHYS I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE. YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO LEAVE HOME BECAUSE I CAN TAKE THE TENSE FEELING IN THE HOUSE. “  
“Where do you go Paps to feel less tension?” Alphys said with a confidence and a sly look at Papyrus hinting at figuring out his secret.  
“UHHH URHH LETS JUST GET STARTED ON THE LETTERS. UNDYNE LET’S GET STARTED , DIDN’T YOU WRITE A BEAUTIFUL LETTER TO ALPHYS? “

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: Oh this is the first time I’ve done something like this. Make something that is both episodic but a collectively one story. You can skip a few of the stories or only read what you are interested in.


End file.
